Problem Policy
'''Problem Policy '''is the fifty-nine episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan goes to practice with his Cybernetics in Corps training with Matthew Collins, as he asked, if he is smarter than his father. Nathan knows it's not true, as learned that from his mother too. Decker thinks Hendrix is a beast but smart with the help of Nathan's mom to get all the help. Nathan knows that years ago, as Samuel Ryan warns Nathan as his mother calls him for something really important. Nathan went to Doctor Underwood's house, as she is not happy at something, as Boyce and Harold are already there. She knows who attacked the South Pole and San Diego, which is linked to Grail City attacks and Seattle. She knows it's Rex Barton, as he is hunting down 5 Powers Of Infinite. Nathan tells her, that Rex already got 3 and is nearly powerful. She is worried that he could get 2 as Doctor Underwood sees one of the items is in Abbey Mills, Pumping Station. Doctor Underwood hopes her son gets the 4th Power Of Infinite before Rex does. Nathan arrives in England, as many of the people have been terrified. Boyce sees that the police are attacked by Rex Barton, by killing and injured many of them with his Order team coming in to search for something. Nathan knows and vows to stop him. Nathan and his team track at the warehouse from Doctor Oswald's help, as they found Rex's Order and defeated them with force, as Rex Barton is already at Abbey Mills, in the station. Nathan tells the Police to lock down the station, as Rex continues to attack. Nathan, Boyce, and Harold fend off many of Rex's Order as Hunter Fetch, Ewa and Cole are attacking, Big Ben. Boyce and Harold goes there to stop them as Nathan faces Rex alone. He found the 4th piece of Infinite power. He uses it to battle against Nathan, as is no match with his power against his Cybernetics. Nathan is down but as the tunnel collapse almost getting Rex but he got out, first. Rex leaves Nathan to be stuck, as he is okay. He got up to defeat Hunter Fetch, Ewa And Cole as he is still injured from Rex's attacks as he almost completes his goal. Doctor Underwood sees a lot of blood on Nathan, as she hugs him knows that he will okay but she is worried, that Rex got the 4th Power Of Infinite. She worries that Rex will become unstoppable if he gets one more. Nathan knows it will impossible, but he will die trying to get it, as Doctor Underwood doesn't blame him, for not knowing more about Rex. Boyce and Harold are on Nathan's side, for every step of the way. Episode Moments * Doctor Underwood is aware of Rex, for years * Rex got the 4th power of Infinite in the tunnels * Ewa, Hunter Fetch and Cole are defeated by Nathan and others.= Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Matthew Collins * Paul Decker * Samuel Ryan * English Police * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Corps Villain * Rex Barton * Rex's Order * Hunter Fetch * Ewa * Cole Links Trivia * Harold and Boyce have gone to South America * Proctor sees Nathan, once a week about his Cybernetics improved * Hannah and Sam have learned a lot since becoming Corps member * Grail City appears for the first time Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason